Dear Diary: The Wrestler & the Rock Star
by Thoughts in Chaos
Summary: A series of journal entries and events spanning several years, starting from when The Miz meets world renowned rock star Kayley Taylor on a late night talk show to promote her band's new album. Over time the two learn more about each other than they ever dreamed, but as they grow closer that knowledge soon comes with a hard choice and the complications that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea has been floating around for a few days now and as slowly started to become more than a vague thought. I've been wanting to do something substantial with the Miz as a lead for a while now and he just seemed to fit so well for this. Also hopefully now that this has a proper outlet my other muses will stop procrastinating and get moving at more than a snails pace._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_**October 2th, 2009. Burbank, California.**_

'They have been called the biggest thing to come out of Australia's music scene since legendary rockers, ACDC. Young, fresh and in no shortage of talent or energy, Bad Mile have have hit the US for a promotional tour for the new album, Allergic To Beliefs. They've opened for such names as Metallica, Stone Sour and Motörhead, as well as headlining a series of shows alongside other women fronted acts Halestorm, Lacuna Coil and Evanescence for last year's 'Queens of Rock' world tour. Tonight my next guest is both singer and guitarist of Bad Mile; a woman who's been likened as a young Joan Jett or Lita Ford.

Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the one and only... Kayley Taylor!'

A woman walked onto the stage, no older than twenty four and was dressed every inch the international rock star that she was. Thick black hair streaked with red and white hung loose and free, partially obscuring her left eye. Fingers adorned with heavy rings flashed under the studio lights as she waved to the crowd while wearing a smile that was relaxed, a sign that this was something she had done a thousand times before.

_It was the first time I had seen her in person, well, not including the glimpse I caught of her rushed backstage arrival; she had been running late it seemed. While 'The Miz' was shining as he always did whenever I was on a talk show, the second she came out Mike Mizanin had a very strong urge to gush like the teenage girls did every show over Cena, especially after I caught a glimpse of the shirt she was wearing under the grey denim jacket- a chick being pulled towards a magnet. My heart almost stopped when I saw it, Kayley Taylor is a Miz fan?!_

_Whoa..._

_As she approached Conan O'Brien we both stood up and he offered his hand to which she took in a firm handshake before offering the seat that was next to the desk while I was now in the chair on the opposite side. When she turned to me I'm positive that smile turned almost coy, like this was as big a moment for her as it was for me, though I couldn't quite bring myself to actually believe that. She was world renowned with a slew of awards, two albums that had gone both gold and platinum, not to mention a very vocal supporter over a wide variety of human and animal rights. Outside of wrestling I was just some guy who has done a couple of reality shows and failed to win the Tough Enough challenge a couple of years back. Compared to a rock goddess who the hell would've heard of the Miz, let alone Mike Mizanin?_

_Snapping out of it I quickly shook her outstretched hand before it became obvious that I was as star struck as I felt. I know it seems crazy that I felt so awkward, or perhaps intimidated might be a better word. I sort of know what it's like to be the guy who causes that particular reaction, but to be honest I've had the biggest thing for Miss Taylor for a few years now. I was quiet for a few minutes as Coco opened up with his questions, leaning back in the cushy chair while simply taking in the sight of the woman who had fuelled more than one of my late night fantasies. She was that close to me that I could smell the subtle scent of her perfume, it was almost intoxicating. I wasn't paying a huge amount of attention as the question and answers were fairly standard issue and nothing that couldn't be easily found with a quick google search, so I had got caught out when I was suddenly included in the current conversation._

_I had completely missed the question and now she was staring at me with one fine eyebrow cocked, beautiful light hazel eyes quizzical. Even though it was perhaps only a few scant seconds at most before Conan made the save with some witty remark, to me it felt like an agonising lifetime. Dread settled in as I bought my Miz persona to the fore a little to cover up my embarrassment, god I felt like such an idiot. I'm a twenty eight year old man for christ sake, not some pimply teenager who doesn't know how to talk to women._

_The interview continued, focusing mainly on the upcoming tour Bad Mile were about to embark on here and, if they had the time, what else would they do if they could fit it in to their busy schedules. I made sure to pay more attention this time, adamant not to be caught out again. Eventually O'Brien finally bought up wrestling and the fact that she was wearing my shirt as they entered the last minute or so of the segment. I know, for as long as I'll live, that I'll never forget the answer to Conan's last question- does she think that I'll some day be WWE champion._

"_Without a doubt, because he's the Miz," Kayley had answered as she looked over to me with a warm smile before turning back to O'Brien, "And he's **awesome**."_

_I was stunned, she really had that much faith in my ability as a superstar?! Just... wow, I can't tell you how much of a confidence booster that is. I wanted to thank her in the most humble way that I could, but instead I kept playing the part of Miz, saying something along the lines that was about time that someone recognised my greatness and that more people need to open their eyes. It made her smile though, so I'm not going to be disappointed with that. To close the show they had organised for her do an acoustic version of the band's first hit, _Everything_. Maybe it's my ego, or perhaps wishful thinking, but I swear when she started the chorus she had looked over at me with hooded eyes, making me feel like I was the only man in the room._

_You're my eyes when I can't see  
You're my lungs when I can't breathe  
You're the only thing I need  
You are my everything, everything  
You're my legs when I am weak  
You're my voice when I can't speak  
You're the only thing I need  
You are my everything_

_Like I said, probably my own wishful thinking, but a man can dream... _

_A man can dream._

* * *

_**October 6th, 2009. Jacksonville, Florida.**_

John Hennigan was unable to wipe the smug grin off his face as Mike arrived at the arena for the Raw event that night and he knew exactly why. He'd be surprised if half the locker room wasn't going to give him shit about his small awestruck moment on TV last Friday night. Most of it he just knew was going to come from his former tag team partner and that alone had made him want to suddenly have the earth open up and swallow him.

"Whatever you're going to say, Morrison, do it now and get it out of your system."

John simply stood there and grinned like the Cheshire Cat, there was no way he was going to let Mike live this one down for a while yet. "Oh no, Mizanin, there is _no_ way I'm letting you off the hook so quickly. You were almost looking like a love sick puppy out there." He slapped Mike on the back as they walked down the hall towards the locker room, "Funniest part is you could tell she knew it to."

Mike groaned, running a hand over his face; he had really hoped he had been more subtle than that. "Just... how many of the boys watched it?"

John could barely contain the urge to laugh, "There's been a video floating around, so just about all of them."

"Kill me now..."

"Sorry, Mike, but you're just going to have to ride it out."

He sighed, he had felt like such a fool after he had watched the show for himself and realised he had been about as subtle as a bull on a china shop. "A one in a lifetime chance and I end up acting like freakin... Steve Urkel." Just as the pair were about to reach the door Mike looked over to his friend and gave him a small, if not slightly sad smile. "It would've been nice to be able to see her just one more time though, without it being on damn camera."

"No long and meaningful talks after the show where you confess your undying love?" He snickered as Mike made a move to slap him upside the back of his head only to miss when John dodged it. "In all seriousness though, that interview was the only time you got to say anything?"

"Kind of. She was late to the taping so there wasn't any time to talk before the show. I guess if we had I wouldn't have come across as some gawking idiot. Afterwards we only got a few minutes to talk before I had to leave so I could catch my flight." With that said as soon as Mike opened the door the men's locker room started up with the ribbing and teasing almost instantaneously.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

_**October 7th, 2009. Los Angeles, California.**_

_Oh...my... GOD!_

_I got back from the show we did at the Staples Centre -which was a complete blast by the way, I love these LA crowds- and just finished watching tonight's Raw. Thank you to whoever it was who invented the record button so I can have things to watch at two in the morning. Anyway, all in all I'd say the first few days of this new tour have been absolutely great. More than great, actually. More like... UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME!_

_Last Friday I got to meet The Miz!_

_Then I finish watch Raw tonight and he busts out the answer I gave to O'Brien as a catchphrase tonight!_

_I am all but buzzing tonight, I really didn't think that I had left that sort of impression on him. I mean I know I left a **certain** impression on him, but I wasn't expecting anything like that. I honestly thought I had intimidated him or something like that, one of the pitfalls of just about the entire damn planet knowing exactly who I am I've found. Sometimes it's fun to watch certain people squirm when they realise just who they're dealing with but to be honest I was hoping it wouldn't be like that with Miz. I was really hoping to see more of what he's like when he's off camera like the few minutes we got after the show before he had to leave, he seems like such a sweet and fun guy. Definitely lived up to everything I've seen when he gets to be himself. I guess what I was really hoping for was to meet Mike Mizanin before meeting his persona._

_That one I blame on god awful traffic. I swear some people get their god damn licenses out of a box of Coco Pops or something... I thought we had bad drivers back home in Perth who thought that indicators are optional extras... Sheesh._

_I couldn't help but steal the occasional glance over at him while that had me singing though, it was fun to see his reactions. I've had a little crush on him for a while, but there's no way I'd tell him that, I'd just die if he freaked out about it. Besides there'd be no point on acting on it even if he did know and didn't freak out, when we're done here it's off to Europe for more promoting. Not to mention we live on two completely different continents... That and I don't do relationships any more anyway- far to messy for my liking._

_Although since we're going to be here for the next couple of months, I wonder if there would be any leeway in the schedule to at least go see a Raw or Smackdown show? Even if I couldn't get backstage just seeing the live event would be enough. Front row, maybe behind King and Cole, in some sort of disguise. It's cold enough here that I can get away with wearing a hoodie or something inside. The plus side of travelling to the opposite hemisphere, I get to avoid summer! But really, just one more opportunity to have a decent conversation with Mike would mean a lot. Time can only tell on that one..._

_But a girl can dream..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick side note- I wasn't really watching WWE that much (if at all) during 2009/2010, so you'll have to forgive me if I take a bit of liberty with what actually happened during that time. I do a fair amount of digging around google searches to research the history as a general rule, but don't be surprised if I decide to make full use of creative license._

_Also I knocked this down from an M rating to T (obviously), as for the foreseeable future I can't really think of any events that would warrant the higher rating. That being said though, don't be surprised if it ever jumps back up at some point._

_As always, enjoy!_

* * *

_**December 7th, 2009. Cleveland, Ohio.**_

_Well, it's my last day here in America before I head off across the pond to join the guys and kick start the European leg of this promotional thing off in London. I have to say as insanely busy as things have been I'm going to miss this crazy country... well, for the majority anyway. The next person who comes up and says 'Gudday mate, throw another shrimp on the barbie!' in something that sounds more like a butchered English accent than anything remotely close to my own, I may just run the risk of getting sued as I punch their lights out. Seriously, we don't even **call** them shrimp; they're prawns, damn it, **prawns**! Every time I here the word shrimp all I think of are those tiny things we use as fish bait. Someday someone back home is going to have to redo that old add and replace the shellfish with a good old Aussie steak... I digress, what may or may not go on an Australian Barbecue isn't the real topic of this entry, dear journal._

_The Miz is!_

_Well, maybe that's a bit of an overstatement... not by much though. To be more specific I'm going to the Monday Night Raw that's going to be here in Cleveland tonight. It's the only night in the entire US tour schedule that I've had wiggle room to go and do something like this. Between all the travelling, shows, signings, TV and radio interviews none of us have really got a chance to simply take an entire day off to unwind for a little bit of a breather. Even now most of the guys are simply going to fly on ahead to the UK so they can have their day off over there. Luke mentioned something about going to that crossing on Abbey Road that The Beatles used for their album cover. Rob and Steve are more than likely going to try and drink each other under the table again, if they just don't decide to spend the day catching up on much needed sleep. I know I'm going to pay through the nose for this -I'll be lucky if I'm not a veritable zombie by the time the flight lands- but that's what copious amounts of coffee is for._

_You're getting sidetracked, KT, focus. Cleveland. Raw. Miz!_

_No backstage passes tonight, I'm just going to be happy enough hiding in amongst the masses. I even nabbed some more WWE stuff so I can blend in better with the rest of the fans. Though I kinda hate wearing ball caps (my head just wasn't made to be able to pull the look off, I'm positive of it), that with a pulled up hoodie ought to be enough to disguise me... I hope. I did get a seat right behind the announce table though, so that in itself is gonna be cool as hell.; especially if I can manage to hear the commentary over the noise! I know it's a little uncool to hide from any potential fans that will more than likely be there, but I'd just like this one night to be selfish and indulge in something I enjoy._

_So excited... can't wait!_

* * *

It had been two months since the interview and things had finally settled down backstage, something Mike had been thankful for; he had vowed never to make an ass out of himself like that a repeat offence. Not like the odds of him ever meeting Kayley again were in his favour by any means, of that he was certain. He had been a little disappointed that there was no way he could've made it home a day earlier, as Cleveland had been the last stop on Bad Mile's US tour. He would've loved to have gone to the show, but alas it was not meant to be. As he finished up getting ready, pulling around on the covers of his leg guards, he began to focus his mind on the match ahead. He and John had been feuding on and off for the better part of the year since their split in April when he got drafter to Raw. They had been working hard at it and as a result their chemistry whenever they were pitted against one matched that of when they had been a tag team.

He and Big Show had been unified tag champs for just over a month now and tonight was the the beginning of an eventual run that John would eventually find a partner and challenge them for. Creative had a few possibilities, Kofi Kingston being the most promising to get the spot. He was looking forward to it- Kofi the High flyer, John with his own unique style, Paul being the proverbial behemoth of the four and of course Mike's own more grounded form. As always, he was going to work his ass off to make this the best thing he could possibly offer the fans. Satisfied that he was ready he left the locker room, deciding to go check out the nearest bank of monitors to see how the show was going.

It was just after the opening match, so the camera was focused on the announce table as Cole and Lawler talked up the upcoming matches for the night. As was his habit he studied the dozens of faces of the elated crowd that waved their signs, threw up hand signs and in general showed just how much of a good time they were having. He always enjoyed watching their reactions, whether they were cheering those they loved or jeering the ones they loved to hate. He was definitely in the latter category and felt a measure of pride whenever he got a specifically large reaction of boos. Though, with this being his home town, he wouldn't be surprised that despite his character they would cheer for their home grown superstar regardless. Just as he was about to turn away something made him stop and stare at the screen more closely. There was a woman there, obviously enjoying herself, but was far more reserved than those around her. That alone made it seem a little odd and out of place. It was hard to tell through the crowding masses, but Mike was certain she looked decidedly familiar to him.

As if to taunt his piqued curiosity the camera suddenly cut away as the next match began, causing him to snort softly in mild annoyance. After a moment he simply dismissed it, perhaps it was merely a girl he had gone to high school with or something like that. Sitting down in a chair he watched the next two matches before John came in and found him.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely, lets do this."

The two friends made their way to the gorilla position, John being the first to go out to a decent pop. Mike closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to settle the small case of excited butterflies he always got as his head quickly settled into the mindset of The Miz.

_AWWWWWESOME!_

On queue The Miz burst through the curtain and took in the sight for a moment, confidence and arrogance personified to a mixed reaction that would probably give Cena a run for his money. He swaggered down the ramp, casually taking his time merely to make Morrison wait. When they were both in the ring and ready the ref signalled for the bell. For the first couple of minutes it seemed as if John had Miz's number with a number of counters and stopping any momentum Miz was starting in its tracks. The tide eventually turned when Morrison had Miz against the ropes the ropes and charged, only for his opponent to avoid the contact at the last second and pull down the top rope, sending John sailing over the top and almost crashing into the announce table.

Ignoring the ref telling him to stay in the ring Miz rolled under the rope and stalked around a groaning, half curled up Morrison before giving him a couple of swift kicks in the stomach and ribs before dragging him to his feet. With a handful of hair he taunted the groggy Prince of Parkour before slamming his head against the hood of the table twice before letting him slump once again onto the black crash mats around the ring. Gloating about his current advantage he taunted the crowd, eyes scanning over the many faces in the front row, giving John time to recover so they could fight their way back into the ring.

Briefly he found that woman's face that he had seen on the monitor, as laid back now as she was then, simply enjoying the show and the atmosphere of the people around her, but had no time to ponder who she might be. He felt John slowly clawing his way back to a vertical base, using Miz's leg to do so and got a fist to the face for his troubles, then attempted to fling him into the nearby steel steps only to have JoMo reverse it and ended up eating the steel himself. Dragging Miz back into the ring he continued with his assault, eventually setting him up for Starship Pain. As John took the plunge Miz pulled his knees up to protect himself, causing his opponent to crash and burn. Shaking out the cobwebs Miz quickly scrambled across the canvas, only to have Morrison kick out at the last possible moment. They battled for a minute or two more but John just couldn't seem to get the better of his rival, the counter to his finisher had been the nail in the coffin. The end came with a decisive Skull Crushing Finale.

It felt good to have a win in his home town and as Morrison limped towards the back Miz motioned for a microphone to gloat. Again his eyes were drawn to that spot behind Lawler and Cole now that he had a decent moment to actually look, his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him despite his attempts to ignore it. Climbing out of the ring he stood on top of the announce table as he finished up his rant with his now trademark catch phrase, "Because I'm the Miz... and I'm..." His pause dragged on for longer than it should have as the recognition _finally_ hit home.

_She was here?!_

"Awwwwwesome!"

Jumping off the table he took one last look back and smirked, mind abuzz with a mix of nerves and excitement. Even though he had just been through a great physical match his brain now raced with questions and he'd be damned if he was going to let a second chance slip though his fingers. Before heading to the locker room he headed directly to the head of security, to them what he wanted and asked what they could do about it. A few minutes later he got his answer, so with little else to do he headed for the showers.

* * *

The main event for the night was John Cena against Chris Jericho, leaving Kayley feeling more than a little spoiled having the opportunity to watch her favourite Canadian at work after the great match Mike and John had just put on earlier. The match was only five minutes in when suddenly one of the more burlier men an a yellow shirt with the words 'event staff' emblazoned across his back in capital letters squeezed his way through. She was curious for a moment, wondering who he was after before the realisation set in- she had been made. Mentally she will for him to go away, she had been enjoying the feeling of being anonymous for a couple of hours, the people around her had been to focused on the show to bother noticing who was sitting amongst them. The second he stopped in front of her she knew it would all vanish and her life would go back to it's usual side show of people staring, shouting and shoving a variety of objects and markers in her face to sign. He was only a foot or so away now, his intended destination unmistakable, and everyone in the immediate area were intrigued as to who she was and why security had decided to take an abrupt interest.

Pulling the cap down further to hide her face and dragging the hood further over it she looked up at his deep baritone voice, "Please come with me."

"If I've done something wrong, I'd like to know now." She fought the urge to release a resigned sigh, she could hear the murmuring staring around her already.

"Nothing. I just need you to come with me now, Miss Taylor."

_Damn it_. He actually said her name? A brief glance around her showed the fans quickly putting the pieces together; they had been sitting next to a huge celebrity for almost two hours and none of them had realised it. The sigh escaped as she got up and followed the muscle bound security guard as they moved past the others in the front row, another man bringing up the rear once they were free of the rows. The disappointment at being discovered slowly turned to curiosity once again as they headed towards the large construct that made up the stage and the area around it. Curiosity started to give way to excitement as they passed a check point that separated the staff from the fans and they disappeared into the world behind the show. Down the halls they marched, inquisitive stares followed the trio from techs and wrestlers alike, wondered what afforded this random fan such an escort.

Kayley's own question of why she had been taken from her seat was finally answered as a slightly nervous and freshly showered Mike came into view, and any annoyance she may have harboured evaporated. _This_ she definitely didn't mind at all.

"Hi," he began almost awkwardly now that she was standing in front of him once again. He hadn't actually thought much past the initial impulse of 'get security to bring Kayley Taylor backstage'. "I hope you don't mind me having them pull you back here."

"Are you kidding?" Pulling back the hood and taking off the cap she looked up at him with quite possibly the most brightest smile he had seen in a long while, "This. Is. Awesome."

Her enthusiasm helped him relax as he felt the tension leave his shoulders. "I have a few people I want you to meet... If you want to, of course."

"Lead the way, my dear Miz."

"Please, just call me Mike" he grinned and then waved the way forward with a hand, "Miss Taylor, welcome to the WWE..."


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as Chris came back behind the curtain he was aware that something was up. A minute later he knew exactly why and less than two after that he knew where to go. Postponing his shower he headed towards the direction of catering, a mischievous grin slowly unfurling the closer he got. When he got there his eyes quickly scanned the room and found his quarry; moving with barely a sound he cautiously approached from behind, bringing a finger to his lips when Mike gave him a cursory glance while wondering just what the first ever undisputed champion was doing. Next thing he knew the woman opposite gave him the loudest surprised shriek ever, causing him to shake his head a little at the unexpected noise.

"God damn it, Irvine!"

"You know what it's for."

"Come on, that was almost two years a go!" Kayley danced around, trying to shrug the last of the huge handful of ice he had dropped down her back. She continued to grumble as she straightened her shirt and jacket out.

"Regardless, I told you that I'd get you back when you'd least suspect it." The look she gave him was almost murderous, causing him to chuckle as he pulled her in for a hug. "Where are the rest of those delinquents you call band mates?"

"Get off me!" His chest rumbled as he chuckled, finally letting her go. "Great. Now I smell like an old, sweaty Canadian as well as having a chilled spine. Appreciate it."

"Not to interrupt this amusing back and forth," Mike chimed in, "But what the hell is this all about?"

The pair looked at each other, Kayley unable to to maintain the mock indignity she had towards Chris and slowly grinned. "A while back Fozzy and Bad Mile were on the same billing and ended up in a prank war; long story... _short_... we won." Reaching up she ran her fingers through his damp hair, ruffling the already dishevelled locks. "You can't complain though, it's not like you look bad with short hair."

"Do you have any idea how much of a shock it was to my wife when I got home?" Chris shot back, "First thing Jess did was shriek almost as loud as you just did."

She laughed at the image that came to mind, "Well next time you'll learn to close doors properly when you take a nap." Looking around the room she wondered out loud, "I wonder if there are any clippers down at make up?"

Chris threw his hands up in surrender, "OK, I get the hint. Seeing as you're busy right now, do you have time to catch up later?" He looked over at Mike and gave the younger man a subtle but sly wink, grinning as he shifted his weight in the seat. He had no idea that the two knew each other.

"Nope, heading off to England in a few hours," she replied, "The boys already left this morning."

"And you stayed behind to come watch little old me? Aww, I'm touched," Jericho smirked as he was unable to help himself from teasing either of them, "Or is it solely Mizanin you've come to see? We've been giving him quite a lot of crap over the past month or so since you two were on Conan."

At this point Mike buried his face in the palm of his hand, not this again.

"Mike, do you think you can show me where hair and make up is? I think I need to go borrow some hair clippers, Irvine's hair looks like it would do with another cut." She idly tapped her chin as she thought out aloud. "I wonder how Jessica would react if you came home with a head as devoid of hair as Patrick Stewart?"

"Alright, I'm going!"

"Good, and no giving him the obligatory 'big brother' spiel when I'm gone either."

"But that's the best part!"

"No. I mean it. Unless you want to end up with more than a shaved head next time."

"I... don't want to know what that could possibly entail." He gave her one last hug, tousling her soft multicoloured hair. "See you next time, kiddo. Hopefully it'll be more than a hit and run visit."

"Only if you shower beforehand."

Chris simply laughed, "Deal."

As the veteran finally left Mike was surprised by the spike of mild jealousy at the familiarity the two shared and just displayed. He knew it was stupid to feel such a way but at the same time couldn't help it, Irvine had made it look so easy. He was bought back to the present when she waved to get his attention, "You ok?"

She looked a little guilty, like she had left him out the minute Chris had inserted himself into the conversation they had been having. "I'm fine, just a little sore is all." He replied.

"Good. Good that you're fine I mean, not that you're sore." She looked around the room a moment before turning back to him, "You want to go somewhere? I'm starved, but if I have to eat one more meal out of a catering buffet I'm going to scream. I am so over fried chicken."

He found her small random bouts of rambling kind of endearing. Standing up from the table they had been sitting at he offered her his arm, exaggerating the small act of chivalry. "I know just the place."

She linked her arm through his without hesitation, the grin on her face turning into a giggle. "They're all staring. We should skip down the rest of the hall and I can sing 'We're Off To See The Wizard', just to give them something to _really_ look at."

It was a little crazy, very silly and quite random; Mike couldn't quite bring himself to go along with it. "Maybe next time."

Snow had started to fall as the finally made it outside, covering everything in a crisp white blanket. Kayley's eyes lit up at he sight, one hand reaching out to try and capture some of the tiny flakes. "I want to build a snow man!"

Mike chuckled, "In the middle of the car park?"

"Sure, why not?" She looked up, enjoying the icy feel of the snow. "It's so bizarre seeing it snow in December. Back home it would be at least 105 and probably humid as all hell right now." His face twisted into something that resembled a cross between mild disgust and disbelief, he just couldn't imagine it being so hot this time of year. Catching the twisted visage she laughed, "That's pretty much how I think of it too. I can't stand the summer."

They walked along the parked cars until they stopped in front of a 2006 Ford Mustang. One of the perks at working in his home town was driving his own car, and Mike loved his car. By the look on her face Kayley liked it too. "I take you you approve."

"That I do, Mr Mizanin," She replied, slowly circling the automobile, "I most certainly do..."

* * *

_**December 8th, 2009. Cleveland, Ohio.**_

_Last night was quite possibly one of the best nights I've had in a very long time. Not only was Kayley being at the show a surprise, but the fact she didn't seem at all annoyed that I had security escort her backstage a bonus. While at the time I found it surprising, the knowledge that she and Irvine seem to be rather good friends isn't that shocking when I think about it. Chris, at least for as long as I've known him, hasn't really been into name dropping unless it's part of the show. I am idly curious to know what started the prank war Kayley mentioned, as well as to be a fly on the wall as it unfolded would've be quite amusing._

_I ended up taking her to a cocktail bar called The Velvet Tango Room. It's been one of my favourite spots whenever I come home for a few years now, though I think the waitress may have gotten the wrong impression and thought that it may have been a date if her peculiar look and the lit candle in the middle of the table we were seated at were anything to go by. _

_We stayed for an hour or two, really working through the 'getting to know you' conversation. It's one thing to read or hear about these things but it's nice to go to the source and get the facts, leaving the whole experience very much an eye opener. If there was one thing I took away from it all is I never would've guessed that she was such an open person, she's been painted over the past few years to be fiercely private and a bit of a loose cannon at times. While some of it I admit is warranted (she did punch that photographer out about four years a go now) I have no doubt that most of it is simply the media blowing things out of proportion; but a part of me likes to think she just finds me that trustworthy. There's a certain warm and fuzzy privileged feeling you get when someone considers you special enough to show you a side most of the world never gets to see. _

_Admittedly it was nothing to deep and no dark skeletons were being dragged out of the closet; we shared a few stories about growing up and argued over who's country had better football and why (I was adamant that ours was not simply 'slow motion rugby in body armour' as she put it) were pretty much the 'safe' topics. Eventually we had to leave, the manager coming up and informing us that they would be closing soon. I ended up taking the long way back to the hotel she was staying at as we simply took in Cleveland by night as the city slept. I can honestly say I don't recall ever helping to build a snow man at two in the morning._

_By the time we finally did arrive it was safe to say that any awestruck feelings I had were well and truly gone, but by reaching the end of the night left me with a small amount of... disappointment I guess is the best way to describe it. I know it sounds crazy but I honestly didn't want her to get on that plane, to simply leave my life as suddenly as she had come into it. It wasn't because of who she was to the world -Kayley Taylor, rock queen extraordinaire- but because I genuinely enjoyed just hanging out with her. It had been fun, relaxed and most of all there was no ulterior motives from either side simply because we're famous. I was even willing to drive her to the airport but she had managed to talk me out of it, I think she may have thought it would be imposing to much._

_As we headed down the hallway towards her room I don't know what posed me to ask the question when I'd see her again, but I ended up asking it anyway. Impulse more than anything else I suppose. The smile she gave me was a little sad, almost rueful; she had no idea. After Europe they were to head to Asia then finally finishing up back in Australia, so they wouldn't stop travelling until sometime around May or June. Even to me that sounded tiring and I'm on the road for roughly two hundred and fifty days out of the year. At least most of the time I get to stay in the one country. Pulling out her cell she asked me for my number to which I gave her, a moment later I received a text. I opened it to find a picture of that fish looking general from Star Wars with the text 'it's a trap!' written to the side of it._

"_Just so you know, half the time I have no conception of time zones." She had said simply with a smirk._

_I had to grin, this is going to be interesting._

_Stopping at the door she turned and hugged me, arms wrapping around my waist and I hugged her back. I wanted time to stand still at that point but it was over all to soon, already she was pulling away. We said our final goodbyes and she disappeared behind the door. I was was almost at the elevator when I heard my name and turned around, Kayley came up and pressed something into my hand. Opening my fingers I found a ring sitting there, the metal quickly warming as it sat in my palm. I smiled at the answer she gave me when I asked what it was for._

"_A promise. I"ll be back for that someday, so you better not lose it."_


	4. Chapter 4

_I've come to the conclusion I'm just going to let this story go where it wants to, it's easier this way... I've also added locations to the dates in an attempt to better keep track of things. So, enjoy!_

_Lyrics used are from Digital Summer's Just Run._

* * *

_**July 24th, 2010. Perth, Western Australia.**_

It was ridiculously early in the morning when the plane finally landed in the Perth domestic airport and Mike was exhausted, his body and mind finding it challenging to keep up with the shifting time zones. The only upside was it was so early that the terminal was all but deserted, something he and the other wrestlers were thankful for. As he walked out of the gate Chris joined him, and despite their fatigue an undercurrent rippled through pair.

"Mike!"

Mike smiled at the familiar voice that excitedly called out his name, barely turning in time to catch Kalyely's exuberant form. "Hey, KT."

"KT is it now?" Chris remarked, but not unkindly. "You two really have been burning up the phone lines."

Poking her tongue out at him Kayley released the hold she had on Mike's waist. "You jealous, Irvine?"

"Please, hardly." A mischievous smirked crept over his face after he waved off her statement dismissively, "Though you two really do make quite the sickeningly cute couple. If you keep all but jumping him every time you see him it'll be plastered all over TMZ or something. You just know after four years of being single they'd be dying to make up a story attaching you to someone."

"That's easily remedied, I could just knock out another photographer again." With a grin she looked from one to the other, excited that they were finally in her home town. "You guys ready to get your bags and get out of here?"

Before either man could answer a French accented voice called out behind them, "There you are, chéri."

A look of mild confusion accompanied Kayley's arched questioning brow as a beautiful blond joined the trio, placing a kiss on Mike's cheek before her brown eyes gave the rock star the cool once over. Whatever else the brunette might be thinking none of them could tell. "Friend of yours, Mike?" She teased, falling back on the Aussie smart arse attitude she was known for.

The facetiousness seemed to go over the French Canadian's head, however. "Oh, we are _much_ more than friends."

"You don't say."

Mike shifted his weight from foot to foot, the weave of playful sarcasm not lost on him; he knew it had been a bad idea not to tell Kayley about Maryse but hadn't been able to figure out exactly how. She made a point not to read anything related to gossip, knowing from experience a lot of it was simply bullshit or warped half truths at best, so the fact she hadn't found out was unsurprising. "KT, this is Maryse."

"Charmed."

Maryse seemingly ignored Kayley's outstretched hand, her height allowing to look over the other woman. "Where is the baggage claim? I'd like to get to the hotel sooner rather than later."

The musician's eyes narrowed ever so slightly for a split second at the Diva's rudeness; whatever Mike saw in her was a mystery. "This way."

As the quartet moved through the terminal they got an equal amount of inquisitive stares from some of those on the roster, airport staff and other tired folks who had just gotten off their red eye flights. How often was it you saw a rock star play chauffeur to three wrestlers? The automatic doors opened to the morning chill of the still dark winter morning and Kayley led them all to a black XY GT Falcon, a car that was considered royalty among Australian muscle cars. "Tell me something, Mademoiselle Taylor," The blond asked, looking less than impressed with the other woman's choice of transport, "You make so much, why do you drive around in a car that's so... old?"

"It's a classic piece of Aussie motoring history, you brainless twat," She grumbled quietly, causing Chris to snort as he attempted not to laugh outright at the crude insult.

"Excusez-moi?"

"I said it's a classic piece of motoring history," Kayley repeated louder, opting to leave out the barb if only for Mike's sake. Taking out her keys she opened the trunk so they could put their bags inside, "I know it's not as exciting as a collection of neck breaking high heels, but what can I say? I'm not your average girl."

The former model and Diva search contestant sniffed in disdain before climbing into the back when Mike opened the door before shooting their hostess a wordless, apologetic look as Chris went to the front passenger side. Her face was a mask he was familiar with, it was the same one she used when confronted with a wall of cameras under the blinding lights of a thousand flashes. Unable to get a read on what she may be thinking he climbed into the car, an awkward weight feeling like it was nestling into his gut.

Yet another complaint came from the French Canadian and Kayley shot quite possibly the most murderous look she could muster at the highly polished black paint job of the muscle car's roof to where the other woman was sitting. There was no way she was going to be stuck in a car with this overgrown brat from here all the way to the Crown Promenade hotel. Home was closer and that's where they were going, if Little Miss Thing had a problem with that, then Kayley was more than happy to pull up on the side of the Tonkin Highway and throw her out.

The car started with an almost primal snarl, the V8 engine under the hood eager to be let off the chain. A difficult atmosphere settled over three of the four passenger's, Maryse oblivious to the situation her sniping had caused. In order to fill the silence Chris leaned forward to push a button on the stereo, his reward a blast of rock music with familiar vocals.

"You listen to your own music?" Maryse commented snidely, the genre nowhere near her idea of good music, "Isn't that a little narcissistic?"

The traffic lights up ahead changed from green to yellow and instead of slowing down the Ford sped up, tires squealing as it rounded the corner on the near deserted highway, the momentum carrying an unprepared Maryse uncomfortably into the door. "If you must know, _chéri_, it's a demo. I've been going over it to see of anything in the tracks need changing or tweaking."

_A different face but the same old story  
You stare me down 'cause  
You think that you know me  
But I'm no stranger to this type of game  
Every time it always ends the same_

The lyrics sounded off, almost as if they were confirming the growing tension between the two women. Mike wanted to crawl under a rock right now, he didn't think that Maryse would be this confrontational but she was proving very much otherwise. Over the seven months they had been keeping in contact it came across to him that Kayley had made it clear he was very much friend-zoned, and Maryse had been there day in and out on the road. While he had figured out she could be rather possessive and jealous around other women it had been nowhere near the level of rudeness she had displayed over the past half an hour. He was thoroughly embarrassed by his girlfriend's behaviour and resolved to both talk to Maryse about it and apologise to Kayley for the incident.

The Falcon climbed up the winding roads of the local hill range that stood above the horizon, large gum trees and scrub lining the side of the road as houses thinned out giving way to larger properties. Pulling up to a winding driveway a simple sign hung from the decorative wrought iron archway read 'Toad Hall' as an homage to the musician's favourite collection of stories and the TV show from the early 1980's, _Wind In The Willows_. Dense bushland abruptly opened up to a clearing where a large house stood, it's architecture a throwback to a rustic Victorian design, almost manor like in stature. The driveway came up to the house, circling around a moderate oval of grass which sat a sizable water feature in it's centre partially surrounded by native plants.

As the car fell silent the call of native wildlife waking up and preparing to sleep in the morning dark could be heard, mixed in with the occasional sound of more domesticated animals. 'Toad Hall' was a haven for so many animals that had been rescued from horrendous lives and local shelters to the point of easily being classified as a hobby farm. From cats and dogs through to chickens, cows and horses, there was just about anything that you could put in a round of the 'Old McDonald' nursery rhyme. Kayley found love and comfort in them all, having been very much the country kid before her family had packed up and moved to the city when she was coming into her teens.

As the climbed out of the car two dogs came barrelling around the side of the house, one a Staffordshire Bull Terrier and the other a mix of a Kelpie and Collie. Stopping short of jumping all over the three guests they stood there with happy tails wagging excitedly, the Staffy carrying his favourite toy of the moment- a large stick that had fallen from on of the surrounding trees. Taking it from him the singer threw it as hard as she could and the pair raced off again in search of the object.

"Still have quite the menagerie I see," Chris said with a small grin as they unloaded their luggage.

"Now and always." Opening the front door she waved them all inside, "Come on, you guys look worn out."

The trio followed and were met by a sweeping staircase made from twisting lengths of native branches to lend it an almost organic look that led to the upper floor and subsequent bedrooms. "There's three guest rooms on the left, bathroom on the right," Kayley said as she took the lead. "Take whichever rooms you want, they're pretty much the same."

Maryse made a point to open up each door to inspect the individual rooms, causing Mike to all but cringe at the affront to his friend's hospitality. Seven months apart and this was the first impression she was getting of his choice in women. Silently he pleaded for her not to say anything more to step any further into it than she already had, knowing the tasteful old style of furnishings was the polar opposite of Maryse's more modern tastes.

Chris, for his part, had had enough of the blond's attitude and just wanted to catch a couple hours of sleep. "You done being an ass hat yet, Ouellet?"

Throwing the Lionheart a dirty look she huffed before dropping her bag into the nearest room, "I suppose it will have to do."

"About time," the veteran mumbled. Turning to his hostess he gave her a hug, "Thanks for the hospitality, kiddo. I really appreciate it. Would it be to much to ask if you could come wake me up around eight or so?"

"Not a problem, by then I should have feeding time at the zoo finished," Kayley replied with a jerk of her thumb out the window at the end of the hall.

Chris took the room furtherest from the stairs and closed the door behind him, leaving Mike and Kayley standing there by themselves as Maryse settled into the room. "I'm so sorry about the attitude. I really didn't think she would act like that." He said quietly as not to be overheard.

"You're not the one who need to do the apologising," she said as she crossed her arms, looking more disappointed than anything else. "Not that I expect anything from that stuck up cow other than what she's already shown." He wanted to defend his girlfriend but found he couldn't, so stayed silent. "Just so you know I'll be bringing my niece to the show this afternoon. If she so much as thinks of being rude to Bethany, I will tear strips out of her pretty little hide."

They heard the woman in question approach the door, "Are you ready, Mike?"

"Yeah." Following Chris' lead he too hugged the brunette, "Thanks for letting us stay, so much nicer than another hotel."

* * *

An hour later Kayley was in the stables brushing down a large chestnut gelding, his face home to a large blaze of white fur to match the socks running up his legs. His story of neglect and suffering was about as heartbreaking as any other animal on the property, finding his forever home on the small farm of his celebrity owner to be well fed and pampered for the rest of his remaining years. Usually she found the current task relaxing but not this morning, her mind wandered as it usually did, though it focused on two of her current guests and every time she found herself getting angrier.

She knew it was irrational and she hated being irrational, but some small part of her that she had been desperately trying to quell for months pined after the 'must see' superstar; though she knew that even following the idea was a ridiculous notion. They lived in two different countries for a start, not to mention the high demand of the careers they had worked so hard to attain, there was no way it would work. She constantly tried to tell herself that it was a simple crush and would burn itself out eventually, but the assault of butterflies in her stomach had betrayed that notion the minute he had come through the departure gate. It felt crushing when the unexpected addition of Maryse had come up and abruptly inserted herself into the picture, but as young as she was Kayley had learned fast to not allow her face to betray her true thoughts. If she must suffer over this then she would do it in silence and eventually get over it like she always did, filing the experience away for a potential muse in her work if nothing else.

She sighed as she tossed the dandy brush in a bucket that had an assortment of horse grooming implements before throwing a rug over the animal and grabbed a nearby lead rope to take him to the closest paddock. _Trust me to want a guy that lives on the other side of the damn planet. Murphy's Law much?_ She thought with a measure of frustration.

The sun was just starting to creep up, bathing the land out of the shadow of the Darling Range in a pink orange light, human and horse leaving tracks in the dew soaked grass. Closing the gate after leading him through and letting the gelding off the rope Kayley watched as he lumbered down to join a few sheep at the other end.

"This really is a nice place, must be hard not being here often enough to enjoy it."

She jumped at the sound of the voice, looking over her shoulder to see Mike approaching the fence line, the two dogs in tow behind him wondering who this new person was. "Got to pay for it all somehow." Silence reigned as he leaned on a nearby post taking in the view of the distant city skyline, it really was the perfect spot. "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head, "Not even for a minute." His attention turned to her, breath condensing in the cold morning air, "I really am sorry about Maryse."

"Yeah... Like I said, you're not the one who needs to apologise." When she finally returned his stare he found disappointment residing there, reinforcing his earlier notion that it was indeed a bad idea not telling her about the other woman. "Would've been nice if you told me about her, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry for that too. I meant to tell you, I just wasn't sure how."

"How about, 'Hey, KT, I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Maryse and she's got a stick so far up there it's poking breakfast'."

Taking a few steps back he gave her room to climb over the fence. Despite the thick tread of her boots the timber had become slick with moisture, causing her to lose her balance and would've met the rough ground head on if he hadn't caught her. Held tightly in his arms against him Kayley's heart thudded against her chest, feeling as though it was threatening to burst through her rib cage like an Alien parody. Straightening up she got a grip on herself, forcing her mind into a place of objectivity as best she could. "Coffee?"

Mike simply nodded, falling in step after a moment's hesitation. This was going to be an awkward day...

* * *

_Feedback would be nice..._


End file.
